


I'm Working On It

by StarlightDays



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, they totally know each other's identities in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDays/pseuds/StarlightDays
Summary: Marinette and Adrien tend to take their breaks together...which annoys Gabriel to the point that he gives Adrien an ultimatum.





	I'm Working On It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story...I'm trying to get back into writing these, so forgive me. I'm a bit rusty. This is based off a tumblr post, however, I can't seem to find it unfortunately...

20 minutes.

Gabriel Agreste allowed Adrien to take a 5 minute break...20 minutes ago.

Somehow (mysteriously) Gabriel’s new assistant/intern (who also happens to be Adrien’s classmate) Marinette also went on her 15 minute break around 20 minutes ago…

Gabriel sighed, picking up his phone “Nathalie...please tell Gorilla to bring Adrien and Marinette to my office if and when he shows up” he said.

“Yes sir” Nathalie replied.

Young love was so...well it was sweet...but not when it was two of his employees and they were on the clock.

And one of them was his son, who should know better.

“Sir. Gorilla has located Adrien” Nathalie said, her voice coming from the office phone sitting on his desk.

“Where were they?” Gabriel asked, already knowing Adrien was more than likely with Marinette.

“He was...with the new intern. They were on a rooftop sir” Nathalie replied.

“A ROOFTOP?!” Gabriel exclaimed, losing his cool for a moment before taking a deep breath to calm down. “Nevermind...send him to my office...now...and send that intern in 10 minutes after him” Gabriel said calmly.

Adrien showed up to his father’s office two minutes later, his face slightly red.

“You wanted to see me, father?” he asked, slowly making his way into his father’s office, closing the door behind him.

“Adrien...you are aware that Marinette is my intern, right?” Gabriel asked, his back turned to his son.

Adrien blinked in confusion “Yes...but what does that have to do with-”

“I know you were with her” Gabriel said, turning to face Adrien. “You two have been caught several times sneaking out of meetings together, taking your breaks together, and showing up at the same time…” Gabriel walked towards his son, circling around him. “You smell of her perfume and…” Gabriel leaned in to Adrien’s cheek, taking out a handkerchief and rubbing his son’s face. “You have her lip gloss on your cheek…”   
Adrien’s face went from light to a dark pink. His father’s hawk eyes didn’t miss much.

“This is a professional environment...either you two act like it...or I will have to fire her”

Adrien froze in shock from his father’s statement “What?!” he yelled.

This job was Marinette’s dream! She had so many opportunities here that she couldn’t get anywhere else! He couldn’t ruin this for her.

“No! You can’t do that!” Adrien yelled, his father turning to him, surprised by his son’s sudden outburst.

“You can’t take away Marinette’s job like that!” Adrien yelled

Gabriel scoffed “And why shouldn’t I? She’s clearly a distraction...either you stop seeing her or I fire her” he said, folding his arms across his chest.

Adrien glared at his father “An ultimatum?! How is that fair?! We’re not hurting anyone!”

“You’re hurting my business!” Gabriel replied sternly, glaring at his son.

“Your business won’t be undone by Marinette and I being a couple! Or taking breaks together!”

“You two taking breaks together distracts you from your work! You’re 15 minutes over your break!”

“I rarely ever get breaks!”

“To minimize distractions!”

The two Agreste’s yelled back and forth, arguing each others points.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Marinette quietly sat in front of Gabriel’s office with Nathalie, fidgeting nervously. Neither one of the two women were able to hear what was going on inside.

Nathalie sighed softly, staring down at the clock, waiting for the last couple of minutes to pass before she had to send Marinette into Gabriel’s office.

“Ten minutes are up, you can go in now” Nathalie said. Her voice, though calm, broke the strong silence and made Marinette jump.

“U-Uh...okay” Marinette said, slowly opening the door to the hallway hat led to Gabriel’s office. She got closer and closer, and heard the yelling match continuing. She was a foot away from Gabriel’s door when he uttered something that resulted in her face turning the same shade as her dark pink top.

Gabriel glared at Adrien, both of them panting from the constant yelling “Well if you’re going to spend so much time with her you had better marry her!” he yelled.

Adrien glared daggers at his father, all of his remaining anger piling up inside him.

“I’M WORKING ON IT!” He yelled back.

Gabriel fell silent

Marinette squeaked, drawing the attention of both Agreste’s as she stood in the doorway

And Adrien, upon realizing Marinette was standing there, turned the same shade of pink that she was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed...some constructive criticism would be appreciated, as I'm trying a new writing style and would like some feedback on it.


End file.
